


Shall we dance?

by anokaba, kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Dancing, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Getting Together, HP: EWE, Hung Harry Potter, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Pet Names, Post-War, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Smut, Snark, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, post sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: A discovery while dancing with Draco at a charity ball, forces Harry to confront his lingering feelings after their one night stand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to anokaba for agreeing to collab with me! This has been an amazing experience and I can only hope that my words can even partially match up to her fantastic and beautiful art <3
> 
> And as always, a million thank yous to for helping me with this! You are an amazing cheerleader, beta, and hand holder extraordinaire, as well as a dear friend!

With practiced ease, Harry steps out of the Floo and finds himself surrounded by the opulent grandeur of Malfoy Manor.

He is greeted by Narcissa Malfoy with a polite smile and a quick hug. Harry knows he will never forgive Lucius -- may the man rot in Azkaban -- but over the years he and Narcissa have become almost friends. In a strange way, Harry thinks they understand one another.

“Thank you for coming, Harry,” she says as she escorts him towards the ballroom. “It means a lot to me that you’re here.”

Harry hasn’t actually been back to the Manor since the war, but it’s nothing like he remembers. It’s bright and open and milling with people already dancing and enjoying the hors d'oeuvres 

“Of course,” Harry replies. “It’s for a good cause. And I know that we all want peace and restoration. You’ve proven that with the good work that your foundation is doing, not to mention the donations from tonight’s charity ball.”

“Yes,” Narcissa agrees. “I feel it’s the least that I can do after everything you’ve done to help our family. Speaking of family. Draco’s here. I do hope you’ll say hello to him?”

“Sure, I’ll keep an eye out for him,” Harry says, unable to meet her gaze. He does have plenty of practice keeping a watchful eye out for Draco after all.

With his position as an Auror and Draco’s as a Curse Breaker, they may not see each other every day, but they still have a fair amount of contact. It’s not uncommon for their paths to cross at the Ministry or sometimes on the occasional case.

Harry turns around, taking in the room. He spots Hermione and Ron talking to Kingsley in a corner and starts to head that way.

Harry doesn’t make it far before he is intercepted by Draco instead.

“Hello, Potter,” Draco greets him.

“Draco,” Harry returns.

“Shall we dance?” Draco asks.

“Oh? Um, yes, I’d like that,” Harry answers, surprised, yet pleased. “But I have to warn you. I have two left feet.”

“I think I’ll take my chances.”

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Harry grins as he allows himself to be led onto the dance floor as the music begins.

Draco leans in, aligning their bodies in a position almost too intimate for the dance floor, and Harry has to fight back a groan at the sensation. He slides his arms tighter around Draco’s waist pulling him closer as they dance. Gripping Draco’s side, Harry feels the boning of a corset and he traces his fingers reverently along the narrow vertical lines running up Draco’s side. 

The feel of Draco in his arms once more unleashes a flood of memories of their one night together. Despite seeing each other often at the Ministry, he and Draco have never spoken of their previous encounter. 

That night had been one of the best sexual encounters of Harry’s life and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed of a chance to repeat the experience.

He can still picture Draco laid out on the bed, adorned with lingerie. The image of him riding Harry’s cock wearing nothing but a corset and panties has haunted Harry’s dreams day and night. 

“You’re wearing it?” His cock twitches with interest at the thought of Draco wearing the corset under his robes.

“Big plans for the evening, I presume?” Harry whispers against the shell of Draco’s ear as he presses a bit harder along the line of boning at Draco’s side. 

“Why? Is that jealousy I detect in your tone?” Draco asks, raising one perfectly groomed brow. 

It’s true. Harry feels a bitter pang of jealousy roll through him even though he knows he’s being ridiculous. Though he has no claims to Draco, the idea of him with anyone else sets Harry on edge. He simply clenches his teeth and does not deign to answer. 

“Actually, Potter, I wore it for my own benefit, but if someone else gets to appreciate it, well... that’s their luck.” The song ends sooner than Harry would have expected, and Draco pulls away with a wink, moving out of Harry’s reach.

Harry finds himself alone in the middle of the dance floor. He wants to reach down and adjust himself, but he doesn’t dare. He has never been so thankful for wizard’s robes as he is now. At least they hide the evidence of his arousal.

~~~

Harry spends the next few hours simultaneously talking with his friends, sneaking furtive glances at Draco from afar, and feeling inordinately pleased whenever he catches Draco looking back.

Distracted by a passing tray of snacks, Harry feels a soft touch to his shoulder and turns to find Draco once more. He steps closer, reaching out to rest his hand against Harry’s chest as he leans in to whisper in his ear. “I wanted to tell you how fucking hot you look tonight. If there weren’t so many people here, I’d let you fuck me right here and now.”

Harry chokes on his drink. He coughs and sputters as Draco waits patiently for him to catch his breath again.

“What the hell, Draco?” Harry asks once he’s able to speak again.

“I’m asking if you want to have sex.” Draco says unrepentantly.

“Fuck, yes” Harry gasps as Draco squeezes his arse.

“Exactly. That’s the idea, Potter,” Draco says with a smirk.

“When?” Harry croaks out. The thought of taking Draco to bed again makes him ache with want. 

“Now,” Draco demands. “The sooner we make our excuses, the sooner you can fuck me.”

Draco glides away and Harry is left once more with an inappropriate hard-on in a room full of his friends and colleagues.

He takes a deep breath to collect himself, then does as Draco requested. Thankfully, the evening is winding down and it’s easy enough to say his goodbyes. It takes just a few moments to excuse himself and with a quick glance over his shoulder, Harry slips out of the room behind Draco. 

Away from prying eyes, Draco grabs his hand and leads him down the corridor that leads to his rooms.

As soon as they step into the room, Draco is on him. He leans forward and kisses him hard and Harry is pleasantly surprised when his arms wrap tight around Harry’s shoulders as he deepens the kiss.

“You absolute _tease_.” Harry growls. “You left me rock hard on the dance floor not once, but _twice_ tonight.” 

Harry surges forward to kiss him again. His hands wrap around Draco’s waist, squeezing tight before sliding down to grip the curve of Draco’s arse cheek and tugging him closer.

“For the record,” Draco says, pulling back from the kiss. “I know this is probably a mistake, but I really don’t give a damn. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night.” 

Harry kisses Draco all the harder. 

When they pull back from the kiss again, they are both gasping for breath. 

He trails kisses down Draco’s neck as he works open the buttons of his robes and shirt. Harry pushes Draco’s outermost layer off and tugs at his shirt until he reveals one smooth, pale shoulder. 

“I want you so bad.” he says, his lips continuing the path along Draco’s clavicle. He shoves at Draco’s shirt until it slides down his body, exposing the silky grey corset cinched around his waist. Harry’s fingers trace the satiny laces crisscrossing down the length of his back.

Harry’s hands go to Draco’s fly, nimble fingers making quick work of the button. He slides his hand down the back of Draco’s trousers and cups Draco’s bare arse in his palm, his fingers playing with the thin strip of lace between his cheeks.

“Get those off,” he mumbles against Draco’s mouth. 

Draco nods fervently, kicking off his shoes. He reaches down to help, easily working open the zip and wriggling his hips until his trousers slide down his slender thighs and he can step easily out of the material pooled around his ankles.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco, pulling him back towards the bed until he feels the back of his knees bump up against the mattress. He sinks down on the plush comforter and watches Draco gracefully slip off his socks before coming to stand in the vee of Harry’s legs. 

Harry leans back on the bed and takes a moment to enjoy the sight of Draco dressed in nothing but the corset and panties, the dark grey silk standing out against Draco’s fair skin.

“Fuck,” he breathes out reverently. “You’re beautiful.”

Harry swears he sees a pink tinge color Draco’s cheeks before Draco climbs atop him, straddling his hips as their lips meet again in another heated kiss.

“The things I want to do to you,” Harry says, panting against Draco’s mouth.

Draco writhes on top of him, hands fisting in the material of Harry’s formal robes as his hips shift and their cocks brushing against one another. Pleasure shivers through Harry’s body as Draco thrusts against him. He grips Draco’s cheeks, enjoying the way the muscles flex and release in his hands.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Nghh,” Draco moans and arches his back, pressing his lace covered cock down against Harry’s own.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Every time I passed you in the Ministry halls, I remembered how you looked in this fucking corset,” Harry says, rubbing his hand up the front of the corset until his thumb flicks over Draco’s nipple.

Harry’s prick is so hard. Trapped in his pants, it presses against his zip in a way that’s almost torturous. He’s beyond grateful when Draco reaches down to unzip him as they continue to kiss and grind against one another. Harry’s already embarrassingly hard and the head of his cock is already slick with moisture as Draco releases him from the tight confines of his trousers and rubs his thumb over the wet tip.

“You knew just how to fluster me, didn’t you? You knew just what to say out on that dance floor -- in that ballroom _full_ of people.”

Harry grips Draco’s arse tighter as he urges Draco to crawl up his chest, shifting him closer and closer until Harry can lean in to nuzzle his cock. 

“You’ve always known how to work me up, haven’t you?” His tongue runs over the scratchy lace, first tracing the length of Draco’s cock in one long lick before pushing Draco forward to brace his arms against the wall. 

”Admit it. You enjoyed teasing me in public.”

Draco nods. “Of course. You’re too easy, Potter.”

“I’ll show you easy,” Harry replies.

He wiggles down the bed, settling himself between Draco’s spread legs and nosing Draco’s lace covered balls before thumbing the thin strip of his g-string out of the way in order to reach his hole.

“It’s my turn to tease you now, and I’m going to repay you measure for measure. You may have caught me off guard in the crowd, but now that I have you here, I’m going to take you apart in every way that I know how, until you’re begging for mercy.”

Draco whimpers, a soft little mewls escaping his lips.

Harry’s dick stands up long and thick, pulsing against his own stomach as he spreads Draco’s cheeks and leans in close to tease and trace his rim. He kisses Draco’s puckered hole, licking him all over before pushing inside the tight tight heat with his tongue. Harry feels the clench and release of his rim as he buries his face in the crack of Draco’s arse and works him open with his tongue.

Harry arches his back to bury his tongue deeper inside Draco’s hole as Draco writhes above him, pinching and rolling his own nipple between two fingers. 

Harry grips his cheeks harder, pulling them apart for better access as Draco wriggles his arse on Harry’s face, his balls rubbing against Harry’s forehead and his cock leaking on the pillows in front of him.

When Draco’s wet and messy and _perfect_ , Harry finally slides out from beneath him. He wipes his face and yanks Draco back by the hips until he’s laid on his front. Propped on his knees and elbows with his arse in the air, Draco whimpers as Harry blows warm air over his hole, watching it flutter under his ministrations.

Harry kneels up behind him and reaches out to squeeze the round globes of Draco’s arse again. He slides his fingers into the cleft of it and tap-taps one finger against the already spit-wet and stretched hole. 

Holding one of Draco’s cheeks with one hand, Harry pulls his wand and summons some lube with the other. 

“Mmm… you’re perfect,” Harry says as he circles Draco’s lubed up hole with one finger. 

He watches Draco’s hole stretch around his finger, barely pressing inside before sliding out again. Draco’s rim clenches then opens easily around the intrusion. Satisfied with Draco’s stretch, Harry presses in again, thrusting just slightly deeper this time until he can twist his finger to rub Draco’s prostate.

Harry takes his time fingering Draco, relishing his response. He goes slow, taking extra care as he prepares him, occasionally leaning down to slowly lick at the stretched skin around his fingers as he opens Draco wide for his cock. He doesn’t stop until Draco’s wet and stretched wide enough to take him.

“Please, Potter -- Harry, I need you. Give me that big beautiful cock of yours.” Draco begs. 

“Almost done. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m ready. I can take it. I can handle a little stretch,” Draco demands.

“I know you can. You’re so good for me -- so perfect.”

“Mmmngh,” Draco mewls into the pillow as Harry carefully caresses that sensitive spot inside him once again.

“That’s it, baby. I’ve got you. I’ll give you what you need. I just need you to be patient a little longer.”

“Now, please. I won’t break.” Draco glares over his shoulder.

With just a few more thrusts of his fingers, Harry gives in and pulls back. He slides his fingers out of Draco’s hole and strokes himself, spreading the excess lube over his thick cock. The thin lacy strip of the g-string has fallen back into place, so he slides it out of the way again and finally pushes in from behind with a groan.

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” he promises. “You’re going to love it.” He moves slowly, giving Draco time to adjust to his girth as he fully seats himself inside.

Draco whines, loud and long as Harry grips his hips and pulls back before sliding home again. With each thrust, Draco’s noises get louder and Harry hopes his rooms have a strong silencing charm.

“You take my cock so well. I think you were made for it,” Harry praises.

“Fuck, nghhh,” Draco groans in agreement, mumbling into the pillow. “Feels good.” 

Draco rocks his hips back, desperately attempting to fuck himself on Harry’s cock. 

“Holyfuckinghell,” Harry curses as he grips Draco’s hips hard enough to leave marks.

He speeds up his thrusts as Draco begs for more.

“Harder, please...”

”Damn it!” Harry swears. “I’m not going to last at this rate. But I’m not done with you yet.”

He pulls out, his cock swinging heavy and full between his legs. Draco cries out loud at the loss until Harry leans down behind him to lick his hole again. He thrusts his tongue inside Draco’s stretched hole and feels it clench around him as he shoves in deeper.

Harry takes his time, licking into him until Draco’s thighs are shaking and he’s sobbing into the silk sheets, completely shattered. Only then does Harry slide back behind Draco and push back in.

With Draco’s tight heat squeezing around Harry’s cock, it doesn’t take long before he can feel his orgasm building again, pleasure twisting up his spine.

“I’m close,” Harry says desperate to come.

“Please, fuck, yes, Potter. I want you to. I want you to come inside me -- fill me up until your come drips out of me,” Draco pleads.

“You come first,” Harry commands as he reaches down between Draco’s legs. Pushing the panties to the side, he gently strokes him until Draco’s dick twitches and he comes in spurts of hot liquid over Harry’s hand and the bed below.

It only takes a couple more thrusts. Harry pushes once, twice, three times into Draco’s willing body before he’s coming. With his spine arched, he comes, spilling inside Draco’s arse with a wave of pleasure so powerful he can barely keep his eyes open.

They collapse together on the bed, Harry pulling Draco’s back to his chest. They lay there until Harry softens enough that his dick slips easily out of Draco’s hole.

Harry takes the opportunity to slip his fingers between Draco’s cheeks. He pets Draco’s rim, circling it softly until he feels his come start to drip out and then pushing it back inside.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll have to convince you to fuck me again.”

“Is that meant to be a threat or a promise?” Harry asks, kissing a path along Draco’s bare shoulder.

“Mmmhmm,” Draco agrees.

“Does that mean it’s both?” Harry laughs. 

Draco nods his head where it’s laid against Harry’s bicep.

“I hope so,” Harry whispers. “If it were up to me, I’d want to do this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 features the art only from our collab! ♥


	2. You're wearing it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re wearing it?” His cock twitches with interest at the thought of Draco wearing the corset under his robes.
> 
> “Big plans for the evening, I presume?” Harry whispers against the shell of Draco’s ear as he presses a bit harder along the line of boning at Draco’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 features the art only from our collab! ♥


End file.
